My Number
by IYKitty
Summary: YAY! My first fic, it's a bit short but I hope you'll like it anyway...It's about Kagome's Feelings and Thoughts on her reletionship with a certain dog demon...R/R!! Pwease!


A/N: YAY! My first Fanfic..I hope you'll like it...It's a song fic..Maybe I'll lead it into a story but I don't think I will, Lol well It's In Kagome POV, nuff' of my yapping, lets move on the Fic!  
  
Disclaimer: The song belongs to Tegan and Sara - My Number...And I Don't' own Inu...but if I did..**Place evil laugh here**   
  
~~~  
Showers pounding out a new beat   
I trade my old shoes for new feet   
I grab a new seat   
I don't like the one I got the fabric's wearing through   
And it's wearing me out   
...You're wearing me down   
~~~  
  
You have no Idea how much those lyrics are true, He is wearing me down.   
  
And I hate it.  
  
Well..Not that I hate HIM, Just sometimes.... He's always like..You know...Mean.  
  
Ah but that's why I love him so much, I know he'll always protect me.  
  
~~~  
Watching old baseball games and low budget telethons   
Ain't like watching you yourself when you yourself is on   
Got time to wander to waste and to whine   
But when it comes to you   
It seems like I just can't find the time  
~~~  
  
He does get me mad though, especially when he puts his pride first...  
  
But deep down, he's like a big Teddy bear, so soft and he just lets himself go around me, Like he really trusts me.  
  
And I love the fact that he does, it's great to have someone have that in you, It's kinda like well..having a baby...never mind scratch that out, that's to serious...Like I'd have his baby....  
  
Or..Would I?  
  
~~~  
So watch your head and then watch the ground   
It's a silly time to learn to swim when you start to drown   
It's a silly time to learn to swim on the way down   
If I gave you my number would it still be the same   
If I saved you from drowning?  
Promise me you'll never go away   
Oh..Promise me you'll always stay  
~~~  
  
Oh C'mon Kagome, Don't start thinking like that.  
  
But I can't help it. I can see it now...  
  
**Dream**  
  
"AHH MORE DRUGS MORE DRUGS!?"  
  
"Which ones ARE THE DRUGS?"  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHICH DRUG JUST GIVE IT TO ME!"  
  
"Get It YOURSELF!"  
  
"SSSIIIITTT!"  
  
**End Dream Sequence**  
  
~~~  
Closed down the last local zoo   
I'm gonna win the endless war   
Over who kills the last koala bear   
And who in death will love him more and I   
~~~  
  
Now that would be weird...The doctors would probably look at us funny.  
  
Like what the hell? why is she screaming sit and that Dog thing is falling?  
  
Pfft.  
  
Stupid Doctor, having the life of a King, then here I am falling in love with Dog demons...  
  
......I'm SO LUCKY!!  
  
~~~  
He grabs me by the hand   
Drags me to the shore and says   
Maybe you don't love me   
But you'll grow to love me even more   
And I well I'm not surprised   
~~~  
Wait where did that come from?  
  
I'm not lucky for falling in love with the most egotistic, stubborn, has-no-life, Dog Demon that cares more about a stupid jewel then me...  
  
Yeah, that egotistic Dog-Demon that you love.  
  
Shut Up Kagome..  
  
Why in the hell am I talking to myself?!  
  
Great now he's looking at me.  
  
Make him stop, my hearts doing flip-flops.  
  
~~~  
If I gave you my number would it still be the same   
If I saved you from drowning promise me you'll   
Never go away   
Oh...Promise me you'll always stay  
~~~  
  
His Gorgeous hair, I'd kill for hair like that.  
  
Imagine what our wedding would be like...  
  
**Dream (again!? Yes I know)**  
  
"My goodness Kagome do you ever look beautiful.." Miroku would compliment On my beautiful dress, then it'd all be ruined by.  
  
"What the Hell was that Monk!? Hitting on my woman!?" Then..  
  
**BAM** **BOOM**  
  
"S-S-Sorry I-Inu Yasha..."  
  
**End Dream Sequence**  
  
~~~  
Showers pounding out a new beat   
I trade my old shoes for new feet   
I grab a new seat   
I don't like the one I got the fabric's wearing through   
And it's wearing me out  
~~~  
  
Though I am Flattered by his well...jealously I guess you can call it that.  
  
But sometimes it goes a bit over-board.  
  
Poor Kouga-kun, I can't count the many times he's been beaten for looking at me.  
  
......Good for him, he deserved it.  
  
~~~  
Your wearing me Down...  
~~~  
  
Kagome, your so mean sometimes...  
  
~~~  
So watch your head babe and watch the ground  
It's a silly time to learn to swim when you start to Drown  
It's a silly time to learn to swim when you start to Drown..  
~~~  
"Kagome!" I shook my head and looked into the eyes that I loved.  
  
"Y-Yeah?" I asked feeling the blush go straight over my face.  
  
"I said Let's go? Or is your stubby legs giving in again!?"" I smirked.  
  
~~~  
If I gave you my number would it still be the same   
If I saved you from drowning promise me you'll   
Never go away   
Oh...Promise me you'll always stay.....  
~~~  
Once I sat up, I dusted off the dirt that clung onto my skirt.  
  
I grabbed my bike, and decided to walk it since Shippo-Chan was asleep in it.  
  
While Miroku and Sango were up front talking, and we all know how that ended.**Cough Mirokuslapped Cough**  
  
I felt something trying to grab my hand.   
  
I looked down at my hand, then their was Inu Yasha's Demon one.  
  
I let his engulf mine.  
  
~~~  
..Promise me you'll always stay....Forever...  
~~~  
  
I loved him.  
  
And Now I know always and Forever.  
  
Inu Yasha will always protect me....and Love me back.....  
"Dammit Miroku you Pervert!"   
  
**SLAP**  
  
~~~~  
OOHS...So Whatcha think? is this good for a first fanfic? well hmm I hope it is, R/R!! pwease?   
  
PS: Please PLEASE dont mind the spelling mistakes, I'm begging you!!  
  
-Stephi 


End file.
